


Primal Magnetism

by ZAMBOT_3



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Body Hair, Creampie, F/M, Hair Kink, Knotting, Pubic Hair, Vaginal Sex, female body hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 13:18:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18074132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZAMBOT_3/pseuds/ZAMBOT_3
Summary: Sequel to my prior Teen Titans comm, this time Beast Boy is enthralled with Raven's more naturalistic bod





	Primal Magnetism

Raven didn’t appreciate her boyfriend’s wandering eyes, but with a bit of positive and negative reinforcement that was easily curtailed. However, this newest piece of eye candy was a much more difficult issue to deal with. Their friend and teammate, Starfire, had suddenly grown very hairy which Raven understood to have something to do with her alien biology. Since then Raven couldn’t keep Beast Boy’s eyes off of the Tamaranean and though she’d known about his predilections she had no idea he’d be this difficult to reign in now that Starfire’s body had fully bloomed. Indeed Garfield Logan had quite the fetish for body hair, one that his girlfriend had not been keen on letting him indulge in, but now there was a girl in the Titans Tower that exemplified this particularly primal fetish and Raven could worried she might lose her green lover should she let Starfire continue to be the sole natural Titan.

 

So, for the first time in her life, Raven stopped shaving. Starfire may have a skimpy costume that showed her body hair off, but Raven’s outfit took this to another level and was easily the biggest point of contention she had about not shaving. While she had much more of her body covered up between her leotard and cloak, her legs were completely exposed in the outfit. As she found out this was all quite worth it seeing as how she managed to completely steal her boyfriend’s attention quite permanently. In fact, perhaps she had too much of Beast  Boy’s attention. His already massive libido had ballooned and every second they were together his hands were upon her.

 

Even now, Beast Boy tore her leotard off of her body, exposing her entire hairy body. Her bush, which even her leotard could not cover completely was a jet dark black, setting a beautiful contrast against her grey Azarathean skin which was shared by the rest of the hair running down her inner thighs and down her legs. Something Raven was secretly proud of was that she somehow managed to have more leg hair than Starfire and could only assume her massive bush was larger than the Tamaranean’s as well. Raven had to admit that the arms and pits that Starfire liked to flaunt so much were hairier than her own, though she suspected her red-haired friend didn’t care who was hairier.

 

Beast Boy fell to the bed quickly, spreading Raven’s legs and giving him an close-up view of her pussy. Raven’s pussy, a dark grey pair of lips glistening with her quim, was almost hidden from him by her extremely fertile mound, long dark hair surrounding it and continuing up her navel and along her inner thighs. Without hesitation Beast Boy shoved his face into her pussy, taking a deep whiff of her scent. Raven knew her boyfriend’s super power informed a great deal of his attitude and personality, but his obsession with the pheromones he swore up and down she now gave off was a bit much for her. Regardless, she had to admit it felt very good to be wanted and desired and even better to feel a nice tongue on her clit and hood while Beast Boy inhaled her natural scent. Beast Boy’s hands travelled along her inner thighs all the while, pleased with the hair he found there and further spurring his actions, his cock bulging in his briefs all the while in an intense natural urge to be used.

 

“G-Gar…” Raven moaned, the feel of her clit being attended exclusively leaving the rest of her pussy both very wet and very needy for attention.

 

Beast Boy’s tongue doubled its efforts and began to work faster, his inhaling getting faster to match its pace. Whether or not Raven realized it, Beast Boy’s tongue was growing longer and thinner, having morphed it into a canine’s as he began to excitedly run it up and down her lips. Raven usually quelled these kind of mixing of animal parts anytime he tried it, but Beast Boy noted she was far too entranced by the pleasure to notice, something he kept in mind for later. Regardless he found himself, as usual, enraptured by her smell and taste, the former of which was enhanced greatly by her increase in hair giving off the sexy scent of a woman ready to mate and be mated. By now, Beast Boy’s cock was feeling especially stifled by his shorts and underwear, reminding him of how much of a nuisance clothes really were. Face still shoved in Raven’s snatch, Beast Boys hands moved to his waist and pulled his shorts and briefs down his hips. 

 

Begrudgingly, Beast Boy pulled away from his woman so he could yank his bottoms all the way down his legs. Beast Boy was immensely proud of his cock, a long emerald shaft ending in a plump slightly darker green head and crowned with a veritable pelt which ran up his navel in a trail of virility. He tossed his shirt aside along with the rest of his clothing before returning to Raven who had occupied herself in the meantime with a hand between her legs. Rather than situating himself between her legs again, Beast Boy was content to watch the show, Raven’s fingers furiously moving against her lips, eyes half-closed as she took in the feeling. Even now, evidently horny as all hell, Raven didn’t let much escape her lips. Never very loud in bed, Raven’s low raspy sighs were the only sounds she made as she pleasured herself.

 

“Couldn’t wait for me?: Beast Boy asked with a cocky grin. Moving his eyes away from her cunt, he followed the black trail leading up it to her belly button. Raven’s c-cup chest rose and lowered with her breath, those tits being a constant source of arousal for Beast Boy who had an infinite interest in boobs.

 

“Had to make up for your slacking.” Raven replied without missing a beat as Beast Boy moved up to her, spreading her legs further apart.

 

Beast boy for his part, wasn’t the only one positively enamored with their partner’s body; as Raven looked up at her lover’s slim, toned body she could feel her heart skip a beat. While Beast Boy was hardly ripped she knew first hand that he more than made up for any lack of sheer strength with unending stamina. The knowledge that her new hairier body, ensured every second of his attention and gave her access to his sexy body actually made her feel quite happily about it. As if to assure her further of his love for her hair, Beast Boy rest his cock onto her dense forest of pubic hair, feeling beautifully soft.

 

“Well if you need me that much, why don’t you tell me?” Beast Boy teased, continuing to bear his goofy self-assured smile.

 

Raven rolled her eyes at her boyfriend’s attitude but something not so easily ignored was his continued lack of action, waiting dutifully for her response.

 

After a moment of silence and a bemused glare at her boyfriend Raven finally indulged him, “Oh Gar, I’ve needed the feel of your cock all day. I simply don’t know what I’ll do if I don’t feel you hot meaty rod inside of my vagina immediately.” Raven was completely monotone, giving a playful roll of her eyes as she told him what she thought he wanted to hear.

 

“Good enough!” Beast Boy exclaimed excitedly.

 

Beast Boy pulled his cock off of Raven’s mound, head brushing against her lips on the way down, and thrust himself into her in a single smooth motion. Raven gripped the sheets reflexively though it didn’t take her long to adjust to his familiar shape. Nor did it take long for Beast Boy to adjust, his hips moving almost immediately at the steady pace that they had grown accustomed to. Of course, having no need to adjust simply meant that Beast Boy could increase his pace immediately, taking on a speed and pace that most men would assume only when nearing climax, but which Beast Boy could take on with his superior endurance. Beast Boy moved at a fast, but steady pace, Raven stifling her moans all the while. Raven was never a very loud girl in bed, but Beast Boy was noisy enough for the both of them. When not talking dirty in his typically loud and excited tone then he was moaning, as eager to call Raven his dirty slut as he was to express his love for her.

 

“Oh God, yes Rae! Fuck, you feel so good~” Beast boy cried as his body fell atop of Raven’s own closing the distance between them as his hips continued in an instinctual rut.

 

Raven didn’t respond, instead her hands found there way to her lover’s broad back. Once there Raven’s hands ran along his shoulder blades and the small of his back, silent, but internally awash in desire and adoration, feelings she had trained her whole life to keep in check but which now currently through her freely. Without warning, Beast Boy’s movements halted and before his solemn partner could question he surprised her with a hard thrust which forced itself terribly deep. Raven gave a harsh exhale, her nails digging into Beast Boy’s back as he prepared another thrust. Once again he penetrated deep, Raven’s cunt felt tighter than ever and her toes curled. Beast Boy had ever taken such a forceful approach, usually better appreciating speed, and the feeling caught Raven surprised, the shape of his cock becoming near ingrained into her deepest parts with each blunt thrust.

 

With a third thrust, Raven actually let out a whine of pleasure, her eyes opening to a suitably cocky looking and suddenly silent lover. Raven blushed at her loss of control, but Beast Boy continued unimpeded, his next thrust getting a similar response and the one after as well. 

 

“Well now, looks like my ice queen is starting to thaw.” Beast Boy marvelled, enjoying the sound of Raven’s surprisingly high-pitched moaning. 

 

Raven tried to respond but was interrupted by another wave of satisfaction as she felt her boyfriend reach her deeper than before. Blush on her face growing by the second Raven struggled to find a way to regain her control, with Beast Boy continuing his assault on her pussy as well as an assault on the ears with all his praise and patting himself on the back. Unable to get a word in edgewise, Raven knew she would have to take action and pulled her arms up and behind her head, exposing her pits for her bestial lover. Beast Boy’s movements and speech immediately halted as he zeroed in on this new target. Burying his face into his lover’s pit his hips began to move much faster than even when he had started, his instincts taking over completely as he became entranced with this new potent source of Raven’s scent.

 

Raven breathed a sigh of relief, thankful that her quick thinking had kept him from taking advantage of her weakness. Raven’s legs, tired from being spread eagle, lowered around Beast Boy’s backside as he continued to hump her with abandon. While Raven’s pits and arms had not grown in as much as Starfire’s had, this did not concern her boyfriend her loved her new hair no matter the thickness. Now, Beast Boy was far too entranced to try and tease his lover, with only the most basest of desires now animating his body. Each fresh whiff of Raven sent another spark through him which helped spur on his now more frenzied than ever pace.

 

Raven’s nails continued to dig into Beast Boy all the while, the only thing keeping them from drawing blood as they had accidentally done many times before being that she had trimmed them specifically to prevent such a thing. She did not take well to all these shifts in speed and her own climax was approaching, odd seeing as how she usually outlasted him, and something she dreaded lest he tease her for it afterward. Regardless whether she wanted or not she was ready to cum, and cum she did. Her foresight in trimming her nails the only thing saving Beast Boy from another scratched up back, Raven felt her pussy tighten around his long shaft, causing Beast Boy’s body to shiver reflexively at the added resistance he felt at every thrust.

 

Most embarrassingly of all for Raven was the very unfamiliar feeling of her vagina spasming as it squirted her quim onto Beast Boy’s penis and crotch. Were he not otherwise preoccupied, she would expect to not hear the end of it but despite the mess she was making Beast Boy remained silent, his concentration on her pit only breaking so he could trap her in a kiss. Not questioning his change of attention, Raven’s tongue eagerly met Beast Boy’s own as she felt her vagina pulsing in pleasure, his pace only exacerbating the issue. Beast Boy dragged his tongue away from Ravens needy mouth, allowing it to hang outside his own lips in a particularly animal display of pleasure. To Raven’s shock as she began to come back to her proper senses, Beast Boy had still not came even with his increased focus on her natural feminine attributes. 

 

“Gar~” Raven heard herself moan, body still recovering from a particularly intense orgasm and words apparently forming without her mind’s consent. 

 

Beast Boy gave another flash of his particularly white smile, “Oh, I know Rae.”

 

Raven didn’t know whether to punch him or ask him to fuck her harder, an unpleasant contradiction of being so annoyed yet so attracted to his shitty attitude, and instead kept herself silent in response. Beast Boy however, wasn’t waiting for one and without warning raised from his position atop Raven and grabbed hold of her thighs. Without allowing Raven a word in edgewise he began to force her hips down in time with his thrusting, getting a deeper penetration with his same wild pace. Raven’s blush quickly returned and she grabbed a pillow to throw over her face, unamused by Beast Boy’s cocky grin and sexy emerald body. Beast Boy meanwhile got to enjoy every inch of Raven’s hairy bod as he worked himself towards climax, filling him with a need to do something that would annoy Raven to no end.

 

Early she hadn’t noticed a change in Beast Boy’s tongue, now he needed to see if the same was true of his cock. Within an instant Beast Boy’s cock had transformed, turning thinner but widening significantly further toward the base and becoming very very sensitive. Beast Boy almost immediately fell forward from the change in sensitivity, but he held strong continuing his pace with a heightened struggle to not cum so soon, lest he not get to truly appreciate his new canine instrument. Raven’s pillow was tossed aside as she noticed the change, but Beast Boy dropped atop her and silenced her with a kiss, his tongue working hard to keep hers entangled and busy.

 

Raven accepted this for the moment, her pleasure perhaps blinding her to the change in penile shape Beast Boy had undergone and instead taking the pleasure she was feeling for what it was and nothing more. Pleased that his plan was working without a hitch, Beast Boy finally allowed himself to cum, finding the sensation familiar enough but the feel of his new knot expanding being completely alien to him. Beast Boy’s lips left Raven’s as he began to loudly moan for her, the feeling of his cum spilling into his naturally hairy girlfriend feeding some sort of primal hunger within him. Raven however was unamused, immediately squirming beneath him at the feeling of his orgasm.

 

“Garfield you ass! How many times do I need to tell you to not-” She was silenced by the feeling of her entrance widening, the full severity of what Beast Boy had done dawning on her.

 

Raven’s body squirmed and her fingers clenched at the feeling of her pussy getting stopped up by a bulbous red growth at the base of Beast Boy’s morphed cock. Beast Boy’s orgasm was hardly finished though as more of his spunk was still shooting into her. If he had a tail it’s be wagging very hard at the moment. 

 

“Pull out, pull it out.” Raven whined as her body squirmed, awash in the new sensations.

 

“I-it doesn’t work like that, the thing’s there so I can’t pull out.” Beast Boy insisted, ignoring the fact he could easily just change his dick back. 

 

Raven tried to pull her hips away from Beast Boy’s but found his claims quite correct, eventually settling down with a groan of annoyance. As much as Beast Boy loved to cum inside, Raven preferred not having to perform a spell or take a pill after they were finished to keep from getting pregnant. She supposed she just have to start taking the pill given his insistence on filling her with his semen, a feeling she didn’t hate by a longshot. Satisfied by her quieting protests, Beast Boy settled down on top of Raven, allowing his heavy knot continue plugging her every so often giving a pleasant tug which cause Raven to cringe at the feeling of the heavy stopper moving inside of her.

 

After another one of these purposeful tugs Raven slowly spoke again, “You are the worst.”

 

“Nonsense, you know you love me.” Beast Boy replied confidently, pulling her into another passionate kiss which she reciprocated without issue.

 

Another day, another evening of frantic bestial sex. At least, Raven thought, Beast Boy was sated. Or at least, he was sated until the next time he saw her bush ballooning out of her leotard. Or the next time he noticed how thick her dark leg hair had gotten. Well, maybe he was never sated, but at the very least he was always a good fuck.

 


End file.
